Six Month For Love愛
by hinata-tenten-ino
Summary: Elle l'aimait. C'est ce que Hinata se disait en regardant son fiancé. Mais alors, pourquoi toute a changé ? Juste a cause d'un accident...un accident qui changera tout son monde et ses convictions. Personnage principaux : Hinata, Itachi, Sasuke, Ino, Hiashi, Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi
1. Prologue

Mon nom est Hinata Hyuga, vingt et un ans. J'avais une vie tout à fait normale, une famille aimante des amis formidable, et mon fiancé, un homme incroyable, alors comment et pourquoi sa a put arriver ?

Il y a eu ce bruit assourdissant, des voitures retourné, cette femme qui criait, cette petite fille qui pleurait tout en serrant son lapin en peluche, un homme inconscient et tout ce sang. Ensuite cette lumière aveuglante mais tout aussi belle, chaleureuse, me voila hors de mon corps. Je voyais tous, j'entendais tout, tout ces pleures, ces cris et les secours, mais moi personne ne me voyais. Il essayait juste de sortir mon corps inerte de ma voiture, ils essayaient de me sauver.

C'est là que je les ai vus, deux hommes, l'un brun avec son air sauvage et le second, tout aussi mystérieux que le premier ne laissait entrevoir que ses lunettes noires, impossible de dire la couleur de ses yeux. Tout deux entaient vêtus de blanc, alors j'ai sus, ils étaient venu me chercher.


	2. Une façon de t'aimer

**INFORMATION**

Salut! Je suis **Hinata-tenten-in** o et avec **TsuSakuIno** auteur de "Naruto-Sempai", nous avons décidé d'écrire une fiction toute les deux.  
Alors nous espérons que vous allez aimer.  
Nous vous demandons juste de nous laisser vos points de vue, qui seront de vraies sources d'inspirations pour nous.  
Nous acceptons toutes les critiques, n'hésitez pas, par ce que c'est grâce à vous que nous pourrons continuer sur cette voie.

 **Crédits:**

 **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Personnage un peu OCC**

 **Univers Original**

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 _Dix-huit heures trente-six, Ville de Konoha, Demeure Hyuga_

Hinata Hyuga, regardant son reflet dans le miroir, elle put voir une jeune demoiselle de vingt et un ans qui avec de longs cheveux bleu nuit lui arrivant au milieu du dos, des yeux gris clairs comme tout ceux de sa famille, et des formes généreuses. Elle était considérée comme douce et généreuse comme, sa défunte mère. Tous en brossant les cheveux, elle se ressassait les éléments qui l'avaient envoyée à maintenant. Le plus beau jour de sa vie. Sa rencontre avec cet homme qui avait changé sa vie. Un homme élégant, doux et intelligent, brun, possédant des yeux noirs comme l'abysse, grand dans les uns mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Lors de leur premier rendez-vous, la pauvre était tellement angoissée qu'elle croyait qu'à tout moment qu'elle allait s'évanouir et se ridiculiser devant lui et, malheureusement pour elle sait ce qui se passa. La pauvre n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face, mais au final, avec le temps, sa grande timidité avait ravi le cœur du beau brun de quatre ans son ainé.

Le bruit de son téléphone portable la sortit de ses souvenirs, la ramenant sur terre. La jeune fille se pinça vite fait les joues pour leurs données une couleur légèrement rose et continua à se préparer pour sortir. Regardant dans sa penderie, elle s'arrêta sur une magnifique robe en dentelle de couleur lavande.

Lavande, cette couleur qui selon son amour la mettait en valeur, et avec des compensées, quoi de mieux pour cette soirée ? Alors, elle là choisie sans hésitation.

Finissant, elle descendit, se dirigea vers son garage, prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

 _Konoha, Rue Cerisier, Pâtisserie Uzumaki-Namikaze,Dix neuf heures vingt cinq_

Descendant de sa voiture, Hinata s'attarda quelques instants devant un magasin sur lequel était écrit en majuscules : **Pâtisserie Uzumaki-Namikaze**.

Cette pâtisserie, très populaire, elle là connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge. Étant donné que ses parents étaient très amis avec les propriétaires, de se fait, elle connaissait bien les enfants de la famille Namikaze à savoir, leur fils aîné Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze du même âge qu'elle et sa petite sœur Ino Uzumaki-Namikaze de deux ans leurs cadettes.

En entrant dans la pâtisserie, toujours autant, chaleureuse, confortable, accueillante, elle retrouva sa famille et ses amies.

Ils étaient tous là sans exception à commencer par son couple explosif Temari No Sabaku devenu et son mari Shikamaru Nara, marié depuis deux ans, et avec eux la question du dominant ne se posait même pas, c'était sans aucun doute, pour plusieurs d'entre eux en tout cas Temari. Mais chute, c'est un secret.

Il y avait également la sulfureuse Ino, magnifique avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses magnifiques yeux bleus, elle discutait avec un jeune homme brun assez mystérieux répondant au prénom de Sai, personne ne connaissait son nom de famille. Sai était un artiste, un dessinateur né, c'était donc évident qu'il voulait devenir mangaka.

Il y avait évidemment sa meilleure amie, Sakura Haruno. Cette jeune demoiselle possédait des yeux verts et abordait une courte chevelure rose tout à fait originale et naturel objet de moquerie qu'elle s'évertuait à signaler qui faisait tout son charme. Hinata la considérait plus comme une sœur depuis qu'elles étaient enfants.

Ensuite, nous avions Tenten Osaka, jeune fille brune abordant toujours un style chinois avec ses cheveux bruns toujours attachés en deux chignons sur la tête, elle possédait des yeux de couleur marron. Elle discutait actuellement avec le cousin de Hinata, Neji Hyuga le jeune prodige de la famille Hyuga un gars un peu froid de nature avec ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval basse et bien sûr possédait les yeux typiques de l'appartenance de la famille Hyuga. D'ailleurs tout le monde les soupçonnait de filtrer, mais bien sûr étant buté aussi bien l'un que l'autre, ils démentaient à chaque fois.

Non loin d'eux comme d'habitudes lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur une chose, on avait Hanabi Hyuga tout aussi brune que son cousin Neji, adorable comme certains le disaient, mais à ne jamais énerver tout comme Hinata, et assise en face d'elle Konohamaru , brun avec les cheveux mis long attaché et yeux noirs, le jeune « poulain » de Naruto Uzumaiki-Namikaze comme beaucoup aimaient le dire se disputaient comme des enfants de trois ans alors qu'ils avaient seize ans.

Pour finir, assis à côté de leurs meilleure amie Sakura, nous avions Sasuke Uchiwa du même âge qu'elle considéré comme un homme a la beauté froide, le jeune frère de son fiancé discutait avec son meilleur ami qui n'était d'autres que le fils aîné de la famille Uzumaki, Naruto considéré comme un homme magnifique blond, aux yeux bleus, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt dix comme Sasuke, tous les deux était considéré comme inaccessibles aimants trop les plaisirs libertins.

Étrangement, le regard de notre charmante fiancée s'attarda légèrement sur le grand blond aux yeux bleus, avant d'être distraite par un léger baisé au creux de son cou, ce n'était d'autres que son fiancé, Itachi Uchiwa.

C'était tout de même inimaginable mais vrai, elle avait réussi là où bon nombre de femmes tout aussi belles qu'elle, qui avaient échoué, à obtenir les faveurs du jeune homme.

Cette scène fit sourire l'ensemble des personnes à savoir les amies et les adultes présents. Mais si l'on observait bien, seules deux personnes avaient détourné les yeux de cette scène qu'ils jugeaient d'absurde.

La fête de fiançailles battait son plein dans la pâtisserie. Le champagne et autres boissons coulaient à flots. Les rires résonnaient dans tout le magasin. Minato Namikaze et sa femme Kushina Uzumaki, les gérants de cette grande pâtisserie avaient fait un magnifique gâteau de fiançailles pour les fiancés.

 _Pâtisserie Uzumaki-Namikaze, Bureau de Minato , vingt heures quarante sept_

Dans toute cette euphorie, seul à l'écart, dans le bureau de son père laissant voir par une grande vitrine la salle où se déroulait la fête, évitant soigneusement d'attirer l'attention ne voulant pas réellement prendre part à la fête, et abordant un sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de faux, se trouvait le jeune Uzumaki.

Sa mère au loin, ayant remarqué l'attitude de son fils, se dirigea vers lui après avoir fait un signe discret à son mari refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

_ Mon cœur pourquoi restes-tu seul dans ton coin ? _lui_ _demanda-t-elle inquiète de voir son fils ainsi._

_ Je n'ai juste pas très envie de fêter quoique se soit ce soir maman _. Lui répondit-il sèchement à voix basse pour éviter d'attirer l'attention._

Il avait tout de même les yeux fixés sur Hinata. Itachi et elle étaient entrain de danser. Il la trouvait tellement belle, toute timidité envolée, mais gardait tout de même de légères rougeurs aux joues. Un ange, voilà ce à qu'il pensait en la regardant, un ange qui ne sera jamais à lui.

A cette constatation, il serra de rage les poings, avant de se calmer n'étant pas seul. Kushina elle, le regardait tendrement mais tout de même triste sachant ce que son fils ressentait.

_ Tu as juste adopté la mauvaise méthode pour attirer son attention Naruto. Tu aurais dû agir vite au lieu de cacher tes sentiments. N'essaye pas de le nier. Tu as beau le cacher, tu as même réussi à le cacher à ton meilleur ami, à tout le monde…mais moi, je suis ta mère et je te connais Naruto. Je n'ai juste qu'à t'observer pour savoir ce que tu ressens réellement. _Lui dit-elle calmement en le regardant dans les yeux._

Croisant les bras sur son torse de mécontentement face à cette vérité jeté en pleine face, détournant le regard refusant d'admettre qu'elle était bien dans le vrai. Pas du tout perturbée par la mauvaise fois de son fils ainé, elle continua sur sa lancée.

_ Tu aurais dû te battre pour elle, arrêter tes méchancetés envers cette pauvre enfant pendant qu'il était encore temps. Au lieu de sa, tu as préféré batifoler de droite à gauche, te moquant délibérément d'elle. Ce n'est pourtant pas comme ça que nous t'avons élevés ! _Soupirant et lasse devant le silence de son fils, elle continua tout de même avec un léger rire_. Mais je crois tout de même qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard pour l'avoir. J'en suis sur ! _Elle était lancée, une telle détermination brillait dans ses yeux._ Tu pourrais débarquer à l'Église tout en criant « je m'y oppose ! » Et ensuite…

Avant quelle n'est pus continuée sa tirade, elle entendit son fils éclater de rire, un rire cruel.

_ Pour me faire rejeter !? Maman s'il te plaît soit réaliste, j'ai perdu toutes mes chances de la conquérir. Moi à sa place il y a longtemps que j'aurai arrêté même d'essayer d'être gentille avec moi après toutes ces années de vacheries, toutes plus vicieuses…..Bref, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre un vent, alors laissons notre relation telle qu'elle est maintenant. _lui dit-il d'un ton sec._

Soupirant de nouveau avec lassitude devant tant d'entêtement, Kushina se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ C'est dommage mais je crois que mes petits-enfants auraient été magnifiques… _dit sa mère avec un air songeur et triste_. Allez vient, ils vont finir par soupçonner quelque chose si ça continue.

-Oui, ils l'auraient été. _Répondit doucement Naruto souriant l'embrassant sur le front tout en la suivant._ Merci d'être venu me remonter le moral maman, je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi mon fils. _Sourit-elle_

 _Pâtisserie, Fin de la soirée, vingt deux heures trente sept_

La fête prit fin. Ils apprirent alors tous, que notre cher Shikamaru, l'homme « galère » allait devenir père dans pas moins de huit mois, que Sai avait une chance de pouvoir publier un manga avec l'aide notre chère Hinata étant Directrice Artistique dans la compagnie de son père, Hyuga&Co, grande compagnie d'éditeurs. En bref, on lui laissait sept mois pour trouver une idée de manga.

Il ne restait plus aucuns invités dans la boutique. A part peut être Naruto qui avait insisté pour fermer, donnant l'occasion aux parents de rentrée se coucher rapidement surtout qu'Ino devait passer un entretien dans une entreprise de mannequinat. Étrangement, Itachi dans la voiture attendait Hinata voulant tout de même remercier, pour cette belle fête une dernière fois.

En entrant, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne mise à part Naruto, entrain de tout ranger. Pour le narguer, elle prit un ton suffisant tout en déclarant fière d'elle:

_ Tu vois, tu m'as toujours dit que personne ne voudrait de moi en tant que femme, et je t'ai cru un moment, mais vois-tu ? C'est moi qui vais finalement me marier en premier dans une semaine ! _Dit-elle doucement mais heure de pouvoir le contredire._

Naruto, légèrement irrité, mais évitant de le montrer, lui souri de toutes ses dents avant de lui répliquer :

_C'est bien ! _Tout en applaudissant._ Et tu seras aussi la première à divorcer parce que vu la quantité de nourriture que tu manges ! Désolé mais je ne crois pas que Itachi-san soit un homme à vouloir se taper une fille avec des rondeurs trop longtemps.

Le ton que Naruto avait employé était froid, limite agressive. La pauvre petite brune faisait tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot, j'ai toujours été gentille avec toi, et toi tu n'arrête pas de me rabaisser ! Je ne te comprendrai jamais, je te déteste ! _lui dit Hinata et sur ceux elle claqua la porte._

Après son départ, l'Uzumaki s'appuya contre un mur en baissant la tête.

 **«Tu ne peux pas me comprendre ma belle, je t'aime tellement, et je ne pourrai plus t'avoir ! Alors, c'est peut-être idiot mais, je me contente de ta haine, ainsi tu ne m'ignoras pas… »**

 _Hyuga &Co, Bureau d'Hinata dixième étages, treize heure quinze_

Au lendemain de la « petite » fête, Hinata avait rendez-vous à la demeure des Uchiwa pour un déjeuner familial. Elle était toujours impressionnée quand elle entrait dans celle-ci, parce que oui, c'était vraiment imposant. Imposant comme le chef de famille Fugaku Uchiwa.

Autour de la table à manger, le silence était tout de même pesant selon elle. Assise à côté d'Itachi, en face d'eux Mikoto Uchiwa et Sasuke et au bout de la table .

Dans cette ambiance des plus étranges, c'était déroulé un déjeuner des plus froids, malgré les questions encourageantes de . C'était tendu entre Sasuke et Itachi. A croire que pour son futur beau-frère, son fiancé avait quelque chose à cacher, jetant un froid. Après ça, il était sorti de table, sans demander son reste. Avant de partir, Itachi l'avait embrassé et assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis et que tout irait bien avec Sasuke, dans pas longtemps, le temps qu'il se calme. Sur ceux, saluant ses futurs beaux parents, elle partit.

Revenant au moment présent, Hinata lisait quelques mangas apportés par sa secrétaire, pour savoir quels étaient ceux qui sontsusceptibles à être pris pour un possible contrat.

 _Rue de Konoha, dans une voiture, seize heure vingt_

N'ayant pas la tête à travailler elle, avait pris congé décidant de rentrer chez elle. En chemin, elle prit subitement son téléphone et appela Itachi. Après trois sonneries où Hinata cru qu'il ne répondrait pas, il décrocha.

_ Mochi mochi…..

_ Chérie, c'est moi, heu… désolé de te déranger mais j'aimerai te voir, tu me manques, tu es chez toi ? _Elle semblait gênée en posant cette question._

\- Hum…Non, désolé je suis encore au boulot, et j'en ai encore pour longtemps….heu…hum …excuse moi mon amour. _Dit-il et au son de sa voix, il était légèrement paniqué mais tout de même avec un ton sec._

_ Ho…je vois, dommage, alors on se voit demain? _Répondit-elle légèrement crispé._

_...Oui bien sur. A demain mon cœur je t'embrasse. _Il raccrocha directement sans attendre une réponse de la part de sa jeune fiancée._

Le regard toujours un peu perdu et fixé sur un point, elle déposa son téléphone et consentit à continuer son chemin. Soudain la voiture devant elle s'arrêta trop vite, dû à un piéton qui avait traversé sans regarder, Hinata nu pas le temps de freiner, une voiture sur sa droite arrivant à toute vitesse, une autre percutant la voiture de devant sur la gauche, le drame.

Des voitures retournées, une femme qui criait, une petite fille qui pleurait serrant son lapin en peluche, un homme inconscient et tout ce sang. Il eut juste une lumière aveuglante mais chaleureuse, et la voilà hors de son corps. Elle voyait tous, entendait tout, tous ces pleures, ces cris, mais elle, personne ne semblait la voir. Elle voyait juste son corps inerte dans sa voiture.

 ** _A suivre ..._**


	3. Encore une chance de t'aimer ?

Hello ! Comment vous allez ? je devine que vous avez eu peur de ne plus nous voir hein ? "Morte de rire" Ne vous inquiétez pas ! TsuSakuraIno et moi sommes toujours la, juste que c'est un peut compliquer d'écrire un chapitre surtout que nous avons toujours des avis différents! "Transpire de peur" ! Nous espérons que vous allez aimer notre chapitre 2 toujours écrit par ma partenaire et complété par moi ! S'il vous plait, lisez et laissez nous encore votre avis ! ça fait plaisir comme tout même si parfois c'est dur "clin d'œil".

* * *

 _Lieux inconnu, Salle blanche._

Dans une pièce totalement blanche ou il était impossible de voir le début ou la fin, se trouvait deux personnes toutes deux vêtus de blanc. L'un d'eux était assez grand, possédait des cheveux bruns avec des tatouages triviaux triangulaires de couleur rouge sur chaque joue, un homme d'une beauté sauvage. Le second, légèrement plus grand que le premier se différenciait du brun par la couleur noire de ses cheveux ainsi que de la paire de lunettes noires qu'il portait ne laissant pas voir ses yeux. Ils devaient n'avoir pas moins de vingt et un ans.

Tous deux regardaient sur une sorte d'écran géant, sans qu'il y ait besoin de projecteur, une scène des plus surprenantes et impossible à soupçonner. Ces deux hommes scrutaient avec minutie la fête de fiançailles d'Hinata Hyuga.

Lorsque l'on regardait les deux hommes, on pouvait d'ores et déjà deviner qu'entre les deux hommes, c'était le brun aux triangles rouges qui était le plus survolté des deux à la manière dont il s'agitait seulement en regardant la scène, contrairement à son ami à lunettes qui était silencieux pour le moment.

_ Merde ! _Jura t-il._ Regarde moi ces idiots ! _Continua t-il à hurler !_ Continuez donc à danser et à chanter bande d'idiots ! Vous avez quoi dans les yeux ! Merde !

Il continuait à s'agiter et s'énerver. Il serrait ses poings de rage à tel point qu'il commençait à saigner.

_ Franchement ! Et toi Shino ! _Cria t-il en se tournant vers son coéquipier_. Tu ne dis rien ?

Le Shino en question ne prit même pas la peine de répondre aux baragouinages de Kiba. Il se contentait juste de fixer une magnifique montre à gousset. Il donnait l'impression d'attendre un événement précis et qu'il ne fallait surtout qu'ils le ratent. Il releva alors sa tête sans même avoir jeté un regard à Kiba, seulement pour regarder avec indifférence la scène qui se déroulait sur l'écran devant lui.

Un blondinet entrain de discuter avec une magnifique rousse, et apparemment ils avaient fini leur discussion puisqu'ils venaient juste de sortir du bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Alors Shino se contenta de retourner à la contemplation de sa montre à gousset tout en lui répondant d'une voix lasse devant les inepties de son coéquipier.

_ Il ne reste plus que vingt minutes…

_ Tss…Dire que ce blondinet à la noix se contente encore une fois de la traiter avec autant de rancune. _Il souffla et détourna les yeux de l'écran_. Sa me fou les boules ! Dire que se connard à la queue-de-cheval ne fait que…ça me dégoûte !

Tout en continuant sur sa lancée, il ne remarqua pas que le brun à lunettes avait relevé sa tête. Il était vrai que Kiba était une personne impulsive, et son aire sauvage ne faisait que renforcer cet aspect, mais Shino ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette histoire le contrariait à ce point ? Il est vrai que cette Hinata Hyuga était trop bien pour l'Uchiwa, qu'elle allait souffrir mais bon…

 **« N'était-ce donc pas la faute à ce blondinet ? S'il avait su montrer qu'il ne la détestait pas, alors peut-être que oui, aujourd'hui il n'allait pas la perdre pour toujours, enfin… »**

Tout à ses pensées, ce fut la lumière d'un signalement rouge derrière eux qui le fit se reprendre. Kiba et lui regardaient de nouveau l'écran. Ils purent voir Hinata dans sa voiture un air contrarié, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle ne vit pas la voiture et…

_Il est temps Kiba, allons-y.

Shino avait dit cette phrase sans aucune émotion dans sa voix en fixant sa montre à gousset. Kiba se contenta de d'hocher la tête, son visage reflétant juste de la tristesse.

La salle fut vide, laissant l'écran montrer une scène affreuse. Des voitures écrasées, des personnes à terre, du sang et la jeune Hyuga inerte dans sa voiture.

 _Hôpital de Konoha, chambre vingt-sept, dix-huit heures onze._

L'hôpital de Konoha, était le plus prestigieux qui pouvait y avoir à Konoha. Il était dirigé par Tsunade Senju, la meilleure dans son domaine. Tous les meilleurs médecins s'y trouvaient. Mais aujourd'hui, bon nombre d'infirmiers et de docteurs étaient agités.

Ça bougeait et courait dans tous les sens. Pourquoi ? Il venait d'arriver un des accidents les plus graves jamais encore vue dans la ville. Cet accident de voiture avait entraîné bon nombre de morts et de blessés.

Parmi ces victimes se trouvait Hinata Hyuga. Elle avait eu un choque à la tête, et le bras gauche cassé. Rien de trop grave en apparence mais se n'était pas l'impression que Tsunade, amie de la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze et des Hyuga pensait en regardant la jeune demoiselle allongée sur le lit.

Sortant de la chambre, Tsunade, pus voire bon nombre de personnes. A commencer par le père de la jeune fille, Hiashi Hyuga, cet homme d'affaires connues pour son impassibilité, fier à tout moment, reconnu pour son travail et craint. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait rien de tout cela, il avait pris dix ans de plus après l'annonce de l'accident de sa fille.

Ensuite, sa petite sœur Hannabi qui pleurait dans les bras de Neji, qui lui gardait un visage de marbre même si on pouvait y desseller une certaine peur. Puis Temari, qui pleurait dans les bras de Kushina qui essayait de la calmer vue sa condition. Après on avait Minato qui se tenait près de Hiashi essayant de le calmer, Shikamaru, Konohamru, et Sai eux étaient assit le visage inquiet. Tenten et Sakura pleuraient dans un coin, Ino dans les bras de Sasuke. Naruto lui, ne disait rien. Son fiancé, Itachi, lui ne montrait pas ses émotions, mais on voyait sa peur.

_ Comment va-t-elle Tsunade ! Comment va ma fille ! _s'exclama Hiashi dont la voix transpirait l'angoisse interrompant ainsi le silence._

_ Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Elle dans un état assez critique. Elle est dans le coma. Il ne tient qu'à elle de vouloir se réveiller. Mais cela ne risque pas d'arriver dans la minute, ça peut prendre du temps. Vous pouvez la voir. D'abord, les membres de sa famille et ensuite les autres.

Puis elle se retourna, et partie évitant que l'on puisse voir ses larmes, car dans son métier les sentiments sans à éviter les familles de victimes. Après son départ, Hiashi, Hanabi et Neji entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hinata.

 _Chambre d'Hinata, Hôpital de Konoha, vingt heures dix-sept._

 **Point de Vue d'Hinata.**

Alors ! Je suis morte? Non, je ne crois pas enfin du moins. Je voyais les ambulanciers sortir mon corps inerte. Mon visage fait peur avoir couvert de sang, mon sang. Je vois tante Tsunade courir vers les infirmiers. Elle criait des ordres et fit signe à une infirmière d'appeler mon père. Mon père, qu'est-ce qui risque de penser ? Lui qui ma toujours trouvée faible, et maintenant que j'ai gagné son respect, je me retrouve entre la vie et la mort. Non, dans le coma.

Je les vois tous ! Ils sont tous là. J'aimerais leur dire que tout va bien mais personne ne me voit. J'ai même l'impression que Naruto est triste mais avec lui sa doit être pour faire comme tout le monde. Tante Tsunade, autorise mon père, Neji et Hanabi à entrés. C'est la première fois que je le vois Papa aussi…désespéré. Il me prend la main, il me parle et moi, je ne bouge pas. Étrangement, je ne pleure pas.

Je sors de la chambre en passant la porte. Je me dirige tout d'abord vers Itachi. J'essaye de poser ma main sur sa joue mais, cette dernière ne fait que le traverser. Je me dirige ensuite dans le hall. Je me souviens qu'avant l'arrivée des médecins, j'avais aperçu deux hommes en blanc. L'un était mystérieux et l'autre avait un air sauvage. Je crois qu'ils sont venus me chercher puisqu'ils m'ont regardé mais je ne pus m'attarder trop longtemps avec l'arrivée des ambulanciers.

Je tournais la tête vers la gauche, et c'est là que je les vis pour la seconde fois. J'en étais sûr maintenant ! Leur regard me transperçait, comme si ils arrivaient à lire tout en moi. Ils détournèrent les yeux et partirent vers une salle blanche sans un regard en arrière. C'était comme s'ils voulaient que je les suive, et c'est ce que je fis en les interpellants.

_ Hé ! S'il vous plaît ! Attendez-moi ! Je sais que vous me voyez ! _Je criais en les poursuivants pour qu'ils se stoppent._

Quand je suis entré dans la salle à leur poursuite, je vis la chose la plus incroyable, voir même imaginable. Une sorte de Platform ronde d'au moins cinquante centimètres de diamètre se trouvait au milieu de la salle blanche. Une sorte de lumière blanche et bleuté.

Je pus remarquer alors que j'étais dans une file où des personnes avançaient pour monter un à un sur ladite Platform pour ensuite disparaître. Il y avait des femmes, hommes et enfants, je pus même apercevoir la gamine avec son ourse en peluche de l'accident. Regardant tout ce monde avancé et disparaître, avec un sourire doux ou triste mais libéré en passant cette lumière. Je remarquais que j'étais la dernière et m'arrêtais. Je compris et me détournai prête à m'enfuir.

 **Fin Point de Vue d'Hinata**

Hinata se détourna de la Platform et courut vers la porte qu'elle avait empruntée pour entrer dans la salle au début, mais ne vit rien.

_ NON ! _Cria-t-elle, les larmes commençait à déferler sur ses joues laiteuses_.

Elle était contre le mur et tapait de ses points de toutes ses forces sur le mur blanc ! Elle criait, priait que l'on la laisse partir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant. Elle frappait tellement fort qu'au final des traces rougeâtres restaient sur le mur montrant ainsi sont désespoir, sa peur disparaitre. Oui, c'était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un départ définitif si elle empruntait ce ''portail ''. Elle ne pourra plus revenir, les revoir une dernière fois. **Elle serait morte.**

Dans sa peine, elle ne remarqua pas que les deux hommes s'étaient avancés vers elle.

_ S'il te plaît arrête de pleurer…

Kiba triste de la voir ainsi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre. Shino l'avait suivie, mais ne parla pas. Qu'aurait-il pu faire pour la réconforter?

_ Je vous en pris ! _Hinata se retourna vers lui, s'accrochant à la chemise de Kiba, la tachant de son sang._ Laissez-moi vivre ! Je…je … _phrase entrecoupé par ses sanglots, impossible pour elle de continuer._

_ Je suis désolé pour toi. Mais….

_ NON ! Arrêtez ! _Le coupa-t-elle !_ Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne pourrai plus les prendre dans mes bras, leur parler, rire, me marier…Je vous en pris !

_ Hinata Hyuga écoute moi ! S'il te plaît. _Kiba la tenait dans ses bras et essayait de la calmer, et il réussit au bout de quelques minutes._ Voilà ! Une magnifique jeune fille comme toi ne devait pas pleurer _. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en la voyant rougir._

_ Pourquoi sa m'arrive à moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! _dit-elle tremblante._ Qui êtes-vous ? Comment ça se fait que vous me connaissez en plus vous êtes aussi les seules à pouvoir me voir ! _Elle paniquait complètement_.

_ Oh là ma belle ! _Elle rougit et se calma légèrement_. Bon commençant par le début veux-tu ? _Pour seul réponse, elle hocha la tête._ Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, j'ai vingt et un ans et lui, _pointant la direction de son ami,_ c'est Shino Aburame et il a le même âge que nous. Nous sommes des **Anges de la mort Céleste** , et notre but est de vous aidez à rejoindre l'autre monde, c'est-à-dire **l'Enfer ou le Paradis** lorsque votre vie humaine sur terre est terminée, Et aujourd'hui….. _Il baissa sa tête, évitant de la regarder._

Hinata baisa la tête à ses derniers mots. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants. Les larmes ne cessèrent de dévaler ses joues.

 **« Alors c'est comme ça? Je vais mourir? »** _Son regard était totalement vide, perdu._

Shino qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis l'intervention de Kiba tourna son visage vers le portail et parla d'une voix lente dénudée de toute émotion.

_ Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive, mais il nous est impossible d'intervenir… _il fit une pause et continua en la regardant dans les yeux_...Mais peut-être que c'est une bonne…

_ SHINO ! _cria Kiba, l'arrêtant._ Soit plus délicat. Essaye de la comprendre ! A sa place ne serais-tu pas désemparer ? Elle ne pourra plus ….. _Il serra ses poings_.

_ Soit réaliste Kiba ! _Cria-t-il._ Nous ne pouvons pas lui redonner sa vie ! Ça ne servira à rien ! Si c'est pour la gâcher à la minute ….Non Kiba ! _C'était la première fois ou Shino élevait sa voix et s'énervait._

Hinata elle, elle était vraiment surprise, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait entre deux Anges. Pourquoi s'énervaient-ils sur ''sa vie'' ?

_ On à la possibilité de lui donner une seconde chance alors pourquoi refuses-tu ? _S'échauffa Kiba devant le refus de son ami._

_ C'est contraire à la Loi ! Idiot ! De plus je ne crois pas qu'elle soit digne de cette chance… _son tond était lasse et froid._ N'est-ce pas égoïste ? Tous ces morts ? Cette petite fille ? Ne cois-tu pas qu'elle aurait voulu vivre, grandir ? Avoir une deuxième chance ?

_ …. _Kiba_ _ne pouvait le contredire et se contenta de baisser la tête_. Mais …

_ Pas de ''mais'' ! Tu sais aussi ce qui risque de nous arriver si elle échouait…

_ Alors J'ASSUMERAI ! _Cria_ - _t-il avec une détermination, étonnant son coéquipier devant une telle rage._

Shino avait du mal comprendre. Pourquoi pour cette humaine? Était-ce à cause de cette aura autour de la jeune demoiselle qui vous donnait l'envie de l'aider, de lui faire confiance…comme à ce garçon….

 ___ Attendez Mr. Shino. _Les interromps t-elle d'une voix douce, tout en se levant._ Laissez-moi essayer ! J'accepterai toutes les conditions ! Pour cette petite fille, et tous les autres ! Cette chance, je ne la gâcherai pas. C'est une promesse.

Kiba lui souriait, il avait confiance en elle. Devant tant de volonté Shino ne put que céder s'accordant même un léger sourire de satisfaction devant la réponse de la brune. Kiba comprenant qu'il abdiquait prit la jeune demoiselle dans ses tout en riant, heureux. Hinata avait conscience que c'était son unique chance, et elle tiendrait sa promesse.

 **« Comme lui ….»** _pensa Shino_.

_ Très bien… _dit Shino perdant son ''sourire'', faisant apparaître une magnifique chaine argent dont le médaillon avait la forme d'un soleil dont le centre était une pierre de couleur bleu saphir de toute beauté._ Tu porteras cette chaine à ton cou tout au long. Elle t'aidera principalement à nous voir, mais la plus part du temps du devras te débrouiller et t'en sortir, on ne sera pas toujours là.

Lorsqu'il finit sa tirade, Hinata les prit dans ses bras tout en les remerciant.

_ Mais j'y pense, _dit-elle en les regardant tours à tours._ Quelle est ma **mission**? Combien de temps pour l'accomplir ? Que nous arrivera t-il si je venais à échouer?

Cette fois, c'est Kiba qui prit la parole un air sérieux peint sur le visage. Montrant là gravité de la situation si elle venait à échouer.

_ Tu auras **Six Mois** à la minute ou tu te réveilleras, _commença t-il._ Si tu venais à échouer, Shino et moi disparaitrons à jamais et toi, _il fit une pause,_ tu mourras sur le champ. Le seul moyen pour que nous restons, toi y compris est que tu tiennes ta promesse.

_ En quoi consiste cette mission ?

_ **Trouver Le Véritable Amour**. _Dirent-ils d'une même voix._

_ Alors ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je l'ai déjà trouvé ! Itachi est mon amour ! _Hinata souriait, ses pommettes devenaient rouges !_

Elle ne vit pas le regard suspicieux des deux Anges posés sur elle.

_ Faites moi confiance, _dit-elle en se retournant vers eux_ , elle était heureuse. Votre vie, la mienne, elles seront sauvées et…... _elle ne put finir qu'elle senti un mal de tête atroce_. Aie ! J'ai mal ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Demande-t-elle affolée devant cet afflux de douleur, elle se tenait la tête._

_ Tu te réveilles ! Cela va faire une semaine que tu es dans le coma _. L'informa Shino._

_ QUOI ! Une semaine? Mais j'ai l'impression d'être là depuis quelques minutes ! _Elle était complètement abasourdie._

_ Il n'y a pas de notion de temps ici ma belle ! _lui répondit Kiba en riant._

Hinata commençait à ne plus entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle les voyait devenir floue, sa vision se broya. Avant de sombrer dans le noir complet, elle entendit vaguement Kiba hurler contre Shino.

_ Je n'ai pas rêvé où tu m'as vraiment traité d'idiot tout à l'heure ? _Grogna-t-il._

 _Chambre vingt sept, Hôpital de Konoha quatorze heures vingt._

Dans la chambre de la belle brune se trouvait une jeune fille ayant les mêmes traits de parenté avec la patiente. Il s'agissait bien sûr d'Hanabi. Étant en congé scolaire de deux semaines, depuis l'accident de sa sœur, elle passait toutes ses journées auprès d'elle. Lui parlant de tout et de rien. Elle assistait à toutes les visites de sa sœur, passant de la famille à son fiancé. Elle se refusait à laisser sa sœur aînée toute seul.

 **« Son fiancé. Pff…Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, comment peut-elle l'aimer ? Ne voit-elle pas d'autres yeux poser sur elle ? »** _Pensa t-elle en l'observant._

Elle ne put continuer ses pensées moroses, car elle entendit un faible gémissement provenant de sa sœur. Elle prit un certain temps à le réaliser, mais quand cette dernière se redressa légèrement, les yeux hagards, elle ne put que se jeter dans les bras de son aîné en pleurant. Oubliant de prévenir un médecin. L'émotion était trop forte.

_ Onee-san ! Enfin ! _Pleura-t-telle_

Hanabi sentit sa sœur lui caresser la joue, et avant que cette dernière ne tombe évanouie cette fois pour un sommeil réparateur, elle l'entendit dire vaguement quelque chose d'une voix tremblotante.

_ Six mois pour….

 _ **A suivre…**_


	4. S'en sortir, sur qui compter ?

**_Salut ! Nous somme de retour avec le chapitre trois ! Nous sommes de retour même si le chapitre trois n'est pas long, je crois qu'il est assez bon._**

 ** _Donnez nous votre avis tout de même ! Cela compte vraiment pour nous._**

 ** _Cela nous permet de nous améliorez de plus en plus !_**

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 _Rue de Konoha, dans une voiture, vingt et une heure trente-deux._

Lorsque qu'Itachi Uchiwa décrocha, il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que la personne au bout du fil lui racontait. Sa fiancée venait d'avoir un accident de voiture pas loin d'où il se trouvait. Itachi avait dû abandonner tout ce qu'il faisait pour se rendre à l'hôpital par ce que, c'était ce qu'un futur mari se devait de faire. Non ? Durant son trajet pour l'hôpital, il se sentait mal à l'aise parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul au moment où elle avait eu cet accident. Pour la première fois, depuis deux ans ou toute cette comédie mis-en il se sentait mal. Rien n'allait plus, tous se bousculait dans sa tête, il avait peur d'une certaine façon. Lui Itachi, se préoccupait par ce que le plan prenait une tournure différente de ce qui avait été prévus. Sa seule pensée avait été des plus horrible et l'ai toujours. Si sa fiancée venait à mourir maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu mettre en place tomberait à l'eau et sa aurait été du temps perdu et il se refusait à admettre cela. Mais une part tout au fond de lui se méprisait à faire cela, car ça ne lui ressemblait pas

 **Fin Flash-Back**

 _Chambre vingt-sept, Hôpital de Konoha quatorze heures vingt-huit._

 **Point de Vue d'Hanabi**

Je suis tellement heureuse. Après toute une semaine entière Nee-chan c'est enfin réveillé. Mais c'est tout de même étrange les mots que Nee-chan à prononcer avant de s'évanouir…

 __ Six mois …._

Une phrase bien étrange à vrai dire, pour une jeune personne qui vient de sortir d'une semaine de coma. Heureusement que j'ai appelé les médecins, et d'après tante Tsunade, ma grande-sœur allait bien, c'est juste qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil maintenant et surtout de calme, comme quoi sortie d'un coma était épuisant. Je suis tellement heureuse et je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler enfin après ses jours d'angoisse.

 **Point de Vue d'Hanabi**

Toute à ses pensées, Hanabi ne fis pas attention que les médecins qui était présent dans la chambre d'Hinata était sortie et qu'il ne restait plus que Tsunade, sa sœur sur le lit et elle dans la chambre. D'ailleurs sa Tante la regardait avec douceur, car c'était tout de même attendrissant de voir la jeune Hanabi qui ne laissait pas vraiment transparaitre ses sentiments laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

_ Hanabi…elle va mieux ne t'en fais pas. _Lui dit Tsunade._

_ O…oui, c'est juste…que je …Enfin je suis contente. Répondit Hanabi, tout en essuyant ses larmes….

Après avoir été réconforté par Tsunade, elle laissa la petite cadette des Hyuga pour aller prévenir bien entendu les autres de la bonne nouvelle laissant Hanabi la tache de prévenir son père.

 _Hyuga &Co, Bureau, quinzième étage, quinze heure douze._

Aujourd'hui comme depuis plus d'une semaine, le bureau principal d'édition était totalement silencieux, voir même glaciale. Pas que cela changeait au temps normal, mais en ce moment c'était comme si tous les employés de la société avaient perdu tous leur enthousiasme depuis l'absence des filles Hyuga, principalement celle d'Hinata. Même les sections mangas connue pour être comme les plus enthousiastes respectaient le silence et la peine du grand patron, même si ce dernier ne montrait rien de sa peine.

 _DRING ! DRING ! DRING !_

_ Allo, société d'éditions, Karine Uzumaki secrétaire de que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La demoiselle qui venait de répondre était comme son nom l'indiquait la cousine de Naruto et Ino. Agé de vingt-six ans, cette jeune rousse à lunette mesurant dans les un mètre avait eu la chance que beaucoup d'hommes et surtout de femmes convoitaient. C'était une opportunité pour tous de pouvoir apprendre auprès d'un homme tel que Hiashi Hyuga. Oui elle avait la chance d'avoir un oncle et une tante amis avec la grande famille Hyuga. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas dû faire ses preuves comme beaucoup le pensaient durant deux ans avant, par ce que mine de rien l'amitié ne voulait rien dire pour quand il s'agissait d'une entreprise de toute une vie.

_ ….

_QUOI ! _cria-elle, s'attirant le regard des personnes avoisinant._

_ …..

_ Oui ! Tout de suite ! _Elle raccrocha._

 _Hyuga &Co, Salle de Réunion quatorzième étages, quinze heure quarante._

Dans la salle de réunion, se trouvait Hiashi Hyuga, homme dans la quarantaine, beau et viril dans les un mètre quatre-vingts cinq aux longs cheveux bruns comme son neveux qui faisait chavirer le cœur de la gente féminine de son entreprise et autre sans y faire attention, en bref, un homme libre et au charisme ravageur pour son âge. Devant lui se trouvait quatre écrans de taille moyennes collé au mur ou il conférait avec d'autre hommes dans la soixantaine à propos de projets dans l'éditions, mais ils furent vite interrompus par des cris et bientôt la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit en fracas.

 _BOUM !_

_ Mon oncle ! Mon oncle ! _S'exclama-t-elle._ Pfff, une minute…laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle s'il te plait. _Reprit-elle tout en s'adossa à la porte._

_ Mlle. Uzumaki, je vous ai pourtant dit qu'ici, qu'importe la situation, vous devez faire preuve de professionnalisme, et m'appeler Shachō. _Dit-il d'une voix froide et un regard neutre._

_ Heu...oui... Je vous prie de m'excuser. _Reprit-elle en s'inclinant._

_ Bien, que ce passe-t-il pour que vous interrompiez cette conférence ? _demanda Hiashi toujours sur le même ton._

_ Hyuga-sama, je viens de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital de Konoha de la part de votre fille Hanabi. _Reprit-elle tout en observant qui avait l'air indifférent à ce qu'elle disait mais continua._

 **Point de Vue d'Hiashi**

Alors comme ça ils ont appelé…hum, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Après ma douce Hitomi, je crois qu'avec toute ces années, même une telle annonce ne me fais pas changer d'expression mais…attendez ! que vient-elle de dire !

 **Fin Point de Vue d'Hiashi**

_ Que venez-vous de dire ? _Repris-t-il gardant son visage sans expression, interrompant ses pensées noires avec un lege sursaut imperceptible_.

_ Votre fille Hinata ! Elle s'est réveillée il y à peine une heure… _répéta-t-elle incertaine en reprenant son souffle._

Karine ne compris pas tout de suite, également pour les hommes toujours présents, mais elle eut juste le temps de voir son patron se dirigé d'un pas pressé vers les ascenseurs et de disparaitre son plus accorder attention aux hommes d'affaire présents. Après quelque instant, reprenant son air sérieux elle s'excusa auprès des hommes, qui comprirent. Elle éteignit les écrans et reparti dans son bureau tout en s'assurant que tous les employées sachent la nouvelle. Elle était juste heureuse pour l'homme qu'elle admirait et aimait.

 **« Y à pas dire, même pressé, cet homme reste classe en toute circonstance. Pff, ma pauvre dans qu'elle merdier t'es-tu embarqué. »**

Hôpital de Konoha seize heures trente-deux.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, à l'hôpital Neji Hyuga se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers les chambres des étages ou l'une d'elle abritait sa cousine sortie du coma depuis à peine deux heures. En arrivant, il s'arrêta un instant en apercevant Hanabi assise non loin de la chambre discutant avec Temari Nara. A les regarder, il fut doublement soulagé car maintenant il était plus que certain qu'Hinata allait bien. Avant d'aller à leur rencontre, il prit le temps d'écouter quelque bride de leurs conversations et fallait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué avec une blonde enceinte peu discret.

_ …Mais tu dois accepter son choix Hanabi, parce qu'il s'agit des sentiments d'Hinata-chan _. Répondit la blonde_. Même si j'approuve en partie ce que tu racontes, il est par contre de notre devoir de respecter les sentiments Hinata. _Continua telle sur un ton lasse._

_ Ah ! _s'écria Hanabi ne retenant que ce qui l'arrangeait_. Tu es donc d'accord qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble !

_ Calme-toi Hanabi, oui mais je crois aussi qu'elle aime vraiment Itachi ? _Dit Temari de manière hargneuse_.

_ Non, pour moi, elle est juste un peu conf….

_ Elle est juste quoi Hanabi ? _L'interrompu brusquement Neji._ Déséquilibré, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Devant le temps froid de son cousin, Hanabi ne savait pas comment réagir. Par ce qu'il était vrai que son cousin acceptait la relation que sa cousine entretenait avec Itachi, mais elle avait tout de même du mal avec cela. Mais étant ce qu'elle était, une rebelle qui refusait ce qui était dit sachant qu'elle avait des arguments ne se laissa pas faire cette fois devant le regard de ''glace'' de son cousin, elle lui répondit avec aplomb.

_ Elle est juste confuse. Je n'ai pas peur moi ! De dire ce que certain pense tous, tout bas ! _S'énervai Hanabi en tapant du pied comme une gamine à qui on refusait quelque chose qu'elle désirait juste par caprice._

_ Arrête maintenant ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de les laisser tranquilles ! Tu ne fais que vexer ta propre sœur ! _répliqua immédiatement Neji._

_ Sérieux Neji, arrête de faire celui qui est d'accord ! _s'écria la femme blonde !_ Tu auras beau jouer celui qui est d'accord, mais au fond je sais qu'une part de toi n'est pas tout à fait d'accord… _repris-t-elle plus doucement._

C'était plus une réponse rhétorique qu'une question qu'elle lui posait.

_ Peut-être, je te l'accorde ! _répondit Neji en se calmant légèrement_ ! Mais….

_ Ça suffit ! _Cria une voix._

Cette vois n'appartenait qu'a Hiashi Hyuga qui venait de les interrompent. Ce dernier se pressant d'atteindre la chambre de sa fille ne s'attendait pas à assister à une telle confrontation en rapport à la vie sentimentale de son ainée, de la part des personnes qui comptait pour elle.

_ Père… _dit Hanabi d'une petite voix._

_ Il est préférable si tous, arrêtons tout jugement maintenant ! Me suis-je bien faire comprendre ? Hanabi ?

Il avait dit cette phrase en posant un regard insistant vers les filles, principalement sa cadette qui gardait une moue de mécontentement.

_Très claire père. _Répondit-elle froidement avant de détourner son regard de celui de son père et de son cousin tout en serrant les poings._

 **« Qu'importe ce que tu me diras père, une chose est sûre, même si tu dois me détester par la suite Nee-chan, je te prouverai que tu mérites mieux que ce type. Cela par tous les moyens s'il le faut. »**

Après cette petite entrevue avec le patriarche Hyuga, Temari s'excusa prétextant une affaire urgente laissant les trois membres de la famille d'Hinata entré dans la chambre de cette dernière dans un silence de mort.

 ** _A Suivre..._**


End file.
